<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Price of Power by NarcissisticAsshole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436460">Price of Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole'>NarcissisticAsshole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Price of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Burning alive, Gen, Gods, Heavy Angst, Kings &amp; Queens, Loss of Identity, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Unreliable Narrator, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno meets a god and makes a deal. </p><p>He goes from a nobody, a clueless person, to a famous sword master.</p><p>But he still feels wrong.</p><p>There's something not right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Price of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I pROMISE i'm writing those prompts, i'm just a slow poke and i'd been writing this since a while back and i wanted to get it finished xD</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was sudden, and his breathing was fast paced, his body filled with adrenaline. It almost hurt- his chest hurt. He kept breathing, savoring the feeling, as if he had never felt that way before. He closed and opened his eyes a couple of times, his vision blurry the first ones until he finally got used to it.</p><p> </p><p>Techno put a hand over the place that hurt- his chest. When he retreated the hand, he noticed it was wet, red. He gasped, and quickly sat down in his place. His shirt was red, filled with blood that emanated from a deep wound. His blood was filled with adrenaline, but he felt cold. The air around him was still, almost making him feel alright with the hot temperature his body was handling at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, it didn’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He began slowering his breathing, until he finally started breathing normally, like he should have been doing a few minutes ago. The feeling of coldness in his wound, the redness accumulating in his bloody chest. He felt it with such intensity, as if it affected him so much... and yet he didn’t feel the pain. He felt nothing, nothing at all. It was weird and yet… it was almost normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you have finally arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>He raised his eyes and caught sight of another man standing not very far away from him. He had pink hair and crimson eyes, and wore a red cape that covered most of his body, if not entirely. What most caught his attention though, was the golden crown that rested on top of his head. It felt natural, as if it had always belonged there. And yet… it felt wrong. He didn’t ponder long on these feelings though, deeming them unimportant compared to the situation at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What…”</p><p> </p><p>The other man chuckled before walking towards Techno with a bored expression plastered on his face. It sent shivers down the wounded man’s spine, though he could do little more than watch and see what the other would do. Something about his movement… the way he talked. It reminded him of himself. But he wasn’t like that- he didn’t use that tone when speaking with others. It was… unsettling.</p><p> </p><p>“You are Technoblade. Am i wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Said man opened his mouth to talk, confusion all over his face. How did he know who he was? Where was he? How did he end up here? The wound in his stomach was a clue, but not a means to an end. He had been wounded, somehow, and was sent to this place… whatever it was. Whoever this man was, he had affected the situation in some way, and knew much more than he let on.</p><p> </p><p>“No… you’re not wrong. Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The pink haired man chuckled darkly before smiling and speaking the words Techno feared. After asking the question though, he felt like he didn’t really want to know. Like the knowledge didn’t belong to him.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the Blood God.”</p><p> </p><p>The wounded man froze for some time, processing what he had just heard. Of course, he’d listened to the stories- legends about the Blood God, about the sacrifices made for him. He remembered a story about his Champion- about vessels for his power. About an undying will.</p><p> </p><p>All that was useless when facing the actual individual.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am i here then? Where is… where is “here”?”</p><p> </p><p>The Blood God sighed and neared Techno before looking at his eyes. They stayed that way for some minutes, both of them in a staring contest, neither ready to be defeated. Eventually, however, Techno finally blinked and his eyes slid back into the wound he was so desperately trying to stop from reopening. All he had done was put a hand over it to stop the bleeding, deeming anything else either unimportant or too far out of his reach. It’s not like he could do much about it- he had nothing besides himself, and his usual clothes. He didn’t remember what had taken place that made him end up where he was, but it seemed important.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, when he tried to think about it his head hurt, more than it already did. He felt an undeniable feeling of tiredness and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You are in the void. You were deeply wounded fighting some people, and now you’re here, in my kingdom”</p><p> </p><p>Techno blinked upon hearing the other’s words, lost as to what they meant. Kingdom? This wasn’t a kingdom. This was just… eternal darkness. This was nothing similar to a kingdom!</p><p> </p><p>“A kingdom? This isn’t a kingdom!”</p><p> </p><p>“It waa. It’s been reduced over time. Less sacrifices… believers, do that to a kingdom. Now there’s nothing left. However… i see a potential way of fixing this.”</p><p> </p><p>Did he care? Did he want to know? He wasn’t given a moment to think about it because the Blood God walked towards Techno again, and stared at him with those crimson eyes of his, a slight smile growing on his face. Again, he suddenly had the image of himself on those robes, Techno bearing that smile, using that tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Unsettled” didn’t really fit his state anymore. Perhaps “Terrified” was more accurate.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… I offer you a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“A deal? What kind of deal?” Caught off guard, Techno blinked and stared back with a still confused expression, though he could imagine just how more obvious it was now. He had to be careful- this was a god he was speaking with, the Blood God, of all the gods he could have met.</p><p> </p><p>“Power. I offer you power, talent and glory.”</p><p> </p><p>That couldn’t be it. There had to be something else- a reason for why he was striking a deal. What could he possibly have that would satisfy the other enough to do something like this? What would the god earn from creating a meaningless deal? Well, clearly it wasn’t meaningless if he was making it, but he couldn’t help but wonder...</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the catch?” He couldn’t keep himself from saying anything, confused over why he would strike a deal like this. But he wasn’t stupid, far from it. He’d taken enough deals that he knew to expect some kind of catch from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Smart man… the catch is that I need sacrifices. Blood shed in my name. If you give me that, you’ll get everything you ever wished for. Power, recognition, money, glory…”</p><p> </p><p>The god suddenly kneeled next to Techno and moved his head next to the mortal’s ear, quietly whispering words that made the wounded man’s body tremble.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never be alone again.”</p><p> </p><p>He gasped at the last words. That man- god, truly was twisted. He was lonely, always had, and the Blood fanatic clearly knew that. Knew him. How could he say no? Could he say no? Was he supposed to?</p><p> </p><p>The god stood up again, and turned around, beginning to walk around the place he was in. His kingdom, the void. Because that’s what it was, regardless of the other’s words. This blackness- this eternal emptiness… this was no kingdom. This was ruin. So he could understand the god’s quickness in making a deal with a simple mortal- more sacrifices equaled a new kingdom, something that wasn’t void. Despite the fact that being alone in the void seemed incredibly boring, he couldn’t imagine the shame of knowing his own kingdom had been reduced to… this.</p><p> </p><p>“You could get it all. It’s not like you’ll survive anyways- you’ll bleed out. I managed to save you at the last second, but when you return to consciousness you’ll be long since dead. But i could save you- i could give you everything, if you just accepted a simple deal.”</p><p> </p><p>But what would it cost? What would he lose? There didn’t seem to be anything bad about this, it seemed so… innocent. So simple- it couldn’t be as simple as the other said it was. Nothing ever was simple, everything was always tangled like a bag of snakes. But… did it even matter? Despite the apparent freedom he was being given, the fact that if he didn’t take the deal he’d die spoke for itself. This was live or die, and he wasn’t ready to die. Not after everything.</p><p> </p><p>He was a coward, but at least he wouldn’t lose his life because of it.</p><p> </p><p>The god offered a hand for Techno to stand up. Said man hesitated for a few seconds before giving in to his temptations and letting the worst take place.</p><p> </p><p>Before being selfish.</p><p> </p><p>Before dooming himself.</p><p> </p><p>(Before losing himself.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Twisted fascination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood for the blood god.</p><p> </p><p>That was his motto. Had been, for the longest of times. But it had long since lost its meaning. He had long since stopped doing it for the power, the recognition. What was the point, anyways? What did it serve for now that he could murder in cold blood anyone who disagreed with him?</p><p> </p><p>He had to admit, it had it’s style. But he was too impatient to gain people’s love and trust, to let them know him- fear was far easier to use, and lasted much longer. So no, respect and love had long since lost their meaning.</p><p> </p><p>Now he did it simply for the pleasure of doing it.</p><p> </p><p>It was complicated. In the beginning, he hesitated. He had been scared of his new power- his new abilities. Knowledge. He hadn’t wanted pain, or to be disappointed in the realization that it had all been a lie, that nothing has changed.</p><p> </p><p>But it had. He found himself taking more lives per day, having a purpose, as twisted as that purpose was. Where he’d once been alone, now it didn’t matter anymore because he had a purpose. He had a reason- and talent. He had earned himself recognition and people admired him, even if it was for the wrong reasons.</p><p> </p><p>He killed- wherever he went, a trail of red blood followed him. People had taken the habit of either staring or simply leaving when he appeared. He was no more a forgettable person, a nobody. He was there- he existed. He was Technoblade, bane of existence, god of war… he was someone.</p><p> </p><p>He was irreplaceable.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he got the feeling that he had done more than enough. He’d killed enough- maybe he should stop. He had enough power and recognition, he had everything he could ever want. But then he remembered that the god had never mentioned an exact number of sacrifices, and continued to slaughter whoever was in his way.</p><p> </p><p>He used it as an excuse. Though he didn’t even believe it himself, he often said that he was forced to do it. He didn’t say it to anyone in particular, just to himself. It wasn’t his fault, right? He hadn’t had a choice. It was either kill or be killed, and he was nothing short of a selfish person. He feared death.</p><p> </p><p>He was only human, after all.</p><p> </p><p>His appearance was different, too. He hadn’t noticed until a few weeks ago, when he passed through a lake and saw his reflection. Crimson, dead eyes. His previously brown hair had begun to develop strands of pink hair, and his teeth were… sharper.</p><p> </p><p>It reminded him of the Blood God.</p><p> </p><p>(Was this supposed to happen?)</p><p> </p><p>In a way, he was almost frightened of himself. His appearance was all that remained of his previous identity- of who he had been. But he hadn’t been anyone, there was no previous identity. He always had, and always would be Techoblade, the madman. Killer. Bane of existence.</p><p> </p><p>“What… what have you done!?”</p><p> </p><p>He heard the voice behind him, and caught sight of an armoured fellow, who rather than staring at him, watched as his mushroom island burned to ash. It was his fault for messing with him, really. He’d warned him and his team time and time again not to get in his way, but they hadn’t looked… convinced enough. Perhaps this was the only way to help them understand that messing with him wasn’t a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>And the fire- it was beautiful. The way the reflection of the flame reflected on the water, with it’s powerful potency reflected in such a delicate thing. It was truly fascinating, he finally decided. Fire was a lovely thing, especially when used right.</p><p> </p><p>“How… how could you!? That was our base- you bastard!”</p><p> </p><p>The victim rapidly went through a lot of emotions, finally settling on anger towards the one that had caused all of this. It was only human of him to assume it was Techno’s fault, but he who saw beyond knew far better than that.</p><p> </p><p>It was his own fault.</p><p> </p><p>The man grabbed his sword from his belt and charged towards Techno, who ducked to the side and slashed with his own sword. Taken off guard, the man felt the hit and took a few steps back, already gasping for air because of the wound and the toxic air that was taking control of the whole area.</p><p> </p><p>That very same thing gave Techno a fun idea.</p><p> </p><p>He walked towards the wounded man, who yelped and took a few steps back, only then realizing that behind him there was only the wall of the bridge they were standing on. His breath noticeably quickened, and his eyes went back to Techno, his mouth ready to open and start pleading for another way, for something less cruel than what the crimson eyed man had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>That same man ignored him, and let his sword go through the other's chest. He could have simply ended it there, but instead, he forcefully grabbed his weapon and plucked it out from the victim’s body. Before he died, however, Techni grabbed the other man by the arm and began walking towards the burning island through the bridge they had been fighting on.</p><p> </p><p>The man screamed and fought against his grip, but his strength was fading, and whatever previous chance he could have had at defeating the murderer was all but gone, lost to the grips of time.</p><p> </p><p>When they were finally close enough to the fire that Techno started feeling sweat in his skin, he finally let go, throwing the man into the fire. He took a few steps back, and watched in amazement as the man screamed and his body burned. He took every detail in, and even when the man finally died, his body nothing more than a burnt out pile of bones, he still remained there.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few hours. Well, perhaps days.</p><p> </p><p>Until everything became ash.</p><p> </p><p>(By the time that happened, his hair was pink and his eyes were dark, filled with a new kind of power. Twisted desires, new knowledge.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Godlike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He never heard from the team again. He thought it safe to assume that the message had gone through, and that they were now conscious of what happened when they got in Technoblade’ bad side. A pity, really. He didn’t usually resort to that type of twisted violence, though he would admit that it was enjoyable and fun to mess around with. People were usually smart enough to realize at first glance that he wasn’t someone to be messed with.</p><p> </p><p>But there were others who didn’t realize.</p><p> </p><p>So he simply went on, the image of the burning isle still stuck in his mind. The burning person. The person he had doomed to a slow and painful death. Some days he woke up, the same screams stuck in his head for hours, repeating themselves like a broken record no matter what he did. Who he killed. It felt weird- he’d never felt like this.</p><p> </p><p>Not since he made a deal with a god.</p><p> </p><p>(Sometimes he forgot about his deal. About where his powers were actually coming from.)</p><p> </p><p>And he had this… heavy feeling in his chest, following him everywhere he went. The mere thought of the person that had slowly burned to death made him shudder. At the moment he’d enjoyed it- basked in the feeling of power. But after that… he felt empty. That person hadn’t deserved such a death- and while some days he could forget about this, others he wondered for hours if there was something wrong with him. To deal with it, he reminded himself that this wasn’t his fault- he was forced to do it. For the god- for his life.</p><p> </p><p>He had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p>Other days nothing happened. He woke up fine, and was allowed to go on with his day, killing whoever he pleased, or entering some dumb competition to fill his time if he was bored. Which unfortunately happened all too often when he found no good players to fight against.</p><p> </p><p>He found that he hated mirrors. He hated staring at his reflection- at himself. He loathed looking at what he had become, and while he felt he should be proud, all he felt was disgust. And thus he avoided them at all costs. He also didn’t like water, seeing as it also reflected his body. When he did see his reflection though- he remained watching it for hours. His hair- eyes. So different to before. So twisted. He should like it, but the heavy feeling remained.</p><p> </p><p>But there wasn’t much he could do about it other than not look.</p><p> </p><p>So he simply moved on.</p><p> </p><p>One day, he found himself at a king’s palace. Fancy, filled with decorations and unnecessary utilities. He listened to the man talk about his latest decisions, about how he wanted to hire him for a dirty task he needed done.</p><p> </p><p>A person needed dead.</p><p> </p><p>In truth, it was not surprising that he was getting hired for jobs like this. He’d made a name for himself- people knew to fear Technoblade. And with regonizion, came other interesting offers from corrupted officials, kings and emperors. So when some king decided to hire him to kill his rival, it was to no surprise that he was taken into the castle. Under normal circumstances, he would have slaughtered the messengers that searched for him and left their bodies as warnings. But he was interested in what this said king had to say, so he refrained himself from spilling blood and followed the orders of the frightened messengers.</p><p> </p><p>But he was bored. The royal man kept speaking and speaking, repeating and spilling facts about his rival. And all Techno could notice was the other’s exposed neck, almost as if he was royally asking to get choked. He nodded and lazily answered to the other's words with hums of agreement, barely picking some words from his blurred out scenes.</p><p> </p><p>Until he could no longer restrain himself.</p><p> </p><p>He lunged at the other, less than delicately grabbing the other’s neck with both his hands. The other’s much fragile body squirmed against his, trying to escape Techno’s death grip so that he could finally breathe. This went on for a few minutes, in which the pink haired man found a smile begin to form on his lips. He was in control, he waa the one who decided, not anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Until the body under him went limp.</p><p> </p><p>His grip on the corpse’s neck slowly disappeared, and his breathing was quick from the adrenaline that had filled him just a while before. His smile grew even more as he stared down at the corpse.</p><p> </p><p>(He was in control, he was the true king.)</p><p> </p><p>True to his thoughts, he grabbed the passed ruler’s cape and in a quick movement placed it on his back. He stood up from the floor, and walked towards where the king’s crown had fallen during their fight. Laying it on his head, he finally stood up, ready to leave the palace once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>In truth, it was an impulse, it had no reason to be. And yet… it felt so right. Like it belonged where it was- like it had always been his. Like he deserved the title of king. Because he did, didn’t he? His power was unmatched, no one could compare to him!</p><p> </p><p>(The memory of a god, a higher figure began to finally fade. Who had gifted him these powers to begin with? Well, not like it mattered anyways, now did it?)</p><p> </p><p>He heard the door to the room open and cast a quick glance at his back, catching with his eye the trembling figure of one of the servants, who had all but been ignorant to the destruction in this room up until he entered it.</p><p> </p><p>Techno took some steps in the servant’s direction, as if testing the grounds. However, the man didn’t move, still in shock due to what he’d seen. Taking this as reassurance, the crimson eyed man freely made his way past the trembling figure. He could have disposed of him with his bare hands, but he wanted this to serve as a final warning to whoever tried to take his title from him.</p><p> </p><p>He walked freely through the halls of the castle, the other people ignorant to what had happened in the king’s chambers. He was the one in control- he was the one in power here.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody else.</p><p> </p><p>Techno ignored the pit that was forming in his stomach. There was no turning back from this, and despite his twisted smirk as he’d watched the life slowly wither away from the king, he couldn’t help but regret. But regret was for the weak, and he quickly covered those feelings with power, and the superiority that came with it.</p><p> </p><p>He finally walked out of the large building, leaving the royal’s body and panicked soldiers behind. He felt powerful- so powerful. Like he could burn kingdoms to the ground and make new ones rise, like he could take out anyone that went against him…</p><p> </p><p>Against Technoblade. Against Technoblade the king, against the bane of existence, against the Blood god. Blood god? He didn’t remember anyone giving him that title… But it had always belonged to him, hadn’t it? It had always been his, despite what other people said. He was a god and he was the Blood god.</p><p> </p><p>He’d always been.</p><p> </p><p>(Never had been.)</p><p> </p><p>Always would be.</p><p> </p><p>(Never would be.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this prompt was definetively fun to write! I was thinking of a continuation after this, in which Techno sort of meets Wilbur, Tommy and Phil and figures himself out and shit.</p><p>But oh well, for now hope you enjoyed this! xD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the <a href="https://discord.gg/ju4CnJaZzg">LINK</a> to a MCYT server where you can meet other artists and writers such as myself!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508742">Is it scary?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce">blindforce</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning">thundernlightning</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>